


I'm a stitch away from making it and a scar away from falling apart

by Yes_itisnessa



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU sort of, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, M/M, New York, POV Outsider, Sick!Mickey, bad summary, depressed ian (only a little), no season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yes_itisnessa/pseuds/Yes_itisnessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all honesty they didn't know if tomorrow was going to be okay or not, but today they were good, and tomorrow all they can do is hope for the best.</p>
<p>Ian Mickey and Mandy's bumpy lives living on their own in New York</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a stitch away from making it and a scar away from falling apart

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the ending of season four  
> SEASON 5 DOES NOT EXIST!
> 
> It's my first fic so go easy on me!<3
> 
> The title is based on some lyrics from the FOB song The (After) Life of the Party 
> 
> I'm sorry about the summery, please read anyway. I'm actually proud of this(:

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP FUCKING AND LET ME GET SOME SLEEP!" Mandy yelled from her room at 1:30 in the morning as she heard the distant thumping of a headboard on the opposite side of her wall. She groaned and threw her head back on a pillow and processed to close her eyes and attempt to block out the noise. 

Three months ago, almost to the day Mandy, Ian, and Mickey had moved out of Chicago and into a shitty little apartment in New York. They left in May so that they would have time to save up their money for a harsh first winter by themselves. They apartment was two subway stops from the city, and they were barely affording it, but it was better than staying in Chicago with all of their bad memories. It had taken almost a year to get everything planned out, get Ian's meds balanced, and to part with all of the Gallaghers on good enough terms, agreeing that when they had enough money they would return back and visit. But for now they were just getting by, and they all had to be at work in 7 hours, but Ian and Mickey simply refused to give up.

About five minutes later the thumping against the wall stopped and Mandy finally got some shut eye. Only to be woken up 6 hours later by the same noise, Mandy groaned rolling out of bead to make coffee for herself and the two people who were the source of her lack of sleep. 

**  
Mickey woke up on a Saturday to an empty bed and loud laughter in the kitchen. Today was supposed to be the day he could sleep in with Ian and be lazy, but as he glanced at the clock he realized it was 8:15, already too early for his Saturday plan to stay in bed all day. He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and sleepily walked out his door and through the living room to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and headed out to the kitchen, Mandy and Ian already talking too loud for his liking. 

"..and I swear he must have stayed at that one table for at least two hours just staring at me, and I was about to go over and kick him out because he had only ordered a couple coffees this entire fucking time when a group of guys came in and they stayed there for another hour hour, but then at least they all ordered actual food and everything." Mandy went on, sipping her coffee before attempting to continue her story. 

"Anyone's ass I need to kick?" He asks walking over to the kitchen bar with one side facing the living room with Ian perched on a stool, while the other facing the kitchen with Mandy standing against it.

"Nah, douche-bag I wasn't finished. So anyway.." Mandy continued talking to Ian as he walked up next to him leaning against the bar with his elbows up on the counter. 

"Ass face." Mickey muttered under his breath before turning to Ian and muttering again, "morning." 

"Morning" Ian whispered with a soft smile and placed a light kiss on Mickey's temple before focusing his attention back on Mandy and her story. He grabbed the coffee pot and refilled Ian's empty mug and took a sip from it himself. Ian gave Mickey a smug smile over his shoulder before grabbing his coffee back and drinking some himself. They both listened to Mandy as her story formed into the guy asking her out at the end, and couldn't get away from the fact that they had all grown into domestic fucks since they moved to New York. Mandy had gotten a job as a waitress at the dinner a few blocks down from their apartment and he boss was always willing to give her extra hours if they were behind on rent or their bills, and half the time gave them left over food because they were so broke they couldn't go grocery shopping, but they wouldn't go back to Chicago for a million bucks. After a lot of convincing Ian had picked up a job as a part-time bartender in one of the local pubs as well as a part-time waiter at the same pub. Mickey had been able to find a connection to a guy his brother used to do some deals with, and although they wanted no ties back to the Milkovich family, Mickey had needed a job so he was working as a mechanic in an auto shop. When Mickey had asked his new boss Jason not to mention to his brother where he was he understaff completely saying his brother had been an asshole to him.

"Maybe we should go on a double date!" Mandy exclaimed breaking Mickey out of his own train of thought and back into the real world. 

"Yeah, like that wouldn't make the guy feel awkward." Mickey said glancing down at the counter and Ian's coffee, desperately wanting more but too lazy to make his own cup.

"What do you mean?" Mandy asked with a high pitch of confusion in her voice. She was wearing an oversized plaid shirt and, from what Mickey, could see nothing underneath that. He had guessed she had either stolen it from her last hook up, or it was one of Ian's. Mandy had had a few guys been with her since they moved around four months ago, but only one had lasted a month before she kicked him to the curb for reasons she only explained to Ian. 

"Don't you remember last time we did that. That dude, Brian?"

"Brendan." Ian corrected clearly remembering the instance Mickey was referring too.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. You brought him out with us one night to that restaurant and he basically just sat there the whole time while the three of us talked. I could practically feel all the fucking tension in his body." 

"Is that why you never brought him back? I thought he was nice when we finally got him to talk for a little." Ian questioned Mandy 

"Maybe that's why he never called me back. Are we really that bad?" Mandy asked 

"Apparently so." Mickey said drinking Ian's coffee yet again earning him a glare from the redhead. "So I'm going to turn down that idea in favor of staying in the apartment and doing absolutely fucking nothing."

**  
Even though they lived in New York where the three of them lived everyone seemed to know everyone. Waiters and Waitresses knew their customers by name, bartenders knew many of the locals, and neighboring apartments in their complexes could be considered family with the amount they knew about the apartment's occupants next to them. 

Although he hated it Mickey was usually the one to do the grocery shopping with Ian and Mandy's abnormal working schedules. Mandy would go on some occasion, not once did Ian ever have to. But on this Friday afternoon they had nothing for dinner, no milk, no eggs, beer, or pancake mix and Ian was the only one home until at least 10 tonight. It wasn't that he was scared of the grocery store, he had gone plenty of times in Chicago, hell even worked in one, but he hadn't been since they moved out here and he was not looking forward to it.

He finally checked the apartment and had made a list of what they needed about and hour after he realized he had to be the one to go, and left the apartment, but not before running into the young blonde who lived across the hall. 

"OH, hi Ian." She said in a flirty voice, she flipped her hair behind her shoulder and leaned against her own door. 

"Hi Lindsay. How are you?" He asked in an uncomfortable and urgent voice, but apparently she didn't get the hint.

"I'm good, great actually. How are you?" 

"good, good. Just you know," he paused holding up the grocery list, "going to get some groceries." 

"oo that's interesting, let me see," and before he got a chance to yank away she grabbed the list from his hand. "Usually your girlfriend is the one I see bringing home all the bags." She said as she read over the list. She was attempting to pry into their lives just like everyone else in the neighbor hood, and if she wanted to know she was going to get what she wanted. 

"She's not my girlfriend." He answered simply

"No? Then who you buying all those condoms for?" She asked with raised eyebrows and a mischievous grin.

"Oh they're for my boyfriend's sister. Who does live with us, and she usually has guys over a lot so I figure better be prepared for her. My boyfriend and I don't need them cus we've been together for so long and have gone bare back so many times we figured we don't need 'em any more. You might recognized him. Black hair? Short? 'Fuck U-Up' inked on his knuckles? The tattoos are probably how you'd recognize him. He really lives up to it." He smiles and the look of horror on her face is enough to make his day. "See you later Lindsay." He says smoothly before exiting the building. 

**

The guy from the restaurant's name was Derek and he was taking Mandy out the following Saturday night. She had dressed in a loose pink crop top, and a high waisted black skirt with heels. She walked into the living room a half hour before she was to meet Derek and flopped onto the opposite end of the couch of Mickey and Ian. The tv was turned on to some movie, but Ian and Mickey payed no attention. Instead they were talking to each other in low voices with Ian's hand against the back of the couch and his fingers gently brushed against Mickey's shoulder every couple seconds. 

"What movie is this?" Mandy asked and both Ian and Mickey jumped at the realization that she was in the room. 

"Die Hard. Don't you have a date to get to?" Mickey asked giving her a look that Mandy couldn't quite tell what he was trying to say.

"It's not for another half hour." She answered stealing the remote and changing the channel. "Don't act like you were watching it either," She said quickly before Mickey could begin to protest.

Twenty minutes later she left with a quick bye to the two boys pressed together on the couch and made her way to her favorite new restaurant and bar in the neighborhood. When she got there Derek was already seated at the bar nursing a beer, making conversation with the bartender. 

"And here she is now." he said to the bartender motioning at Mandy 

"Hi." She said with a bright smile, and then recognized the bartender. "Aaron, I didn't know you were on tonight." 

"Yeah, last minute rescheduling. Rent's due tomorrow. Where's your other two musketeers?" He asked with a cheeky smile, pouring a beer for another customer. 

"ha ha." Mandy said in a sarcastic tone. "I left the two lovebirds at home tonight. Mamma needs some time to herself." Making Aaron chuckle and continue to another customer at the opposite end. "You wanna go find a table?" and they were both smiling making easy conversation. 

They left the restaurant around 9:30 and decided to go dancing at a club for an hour before returning home. They were laughing and telling each other about their past teen relationships when they walked in the door to find her brother and best friend cuddling and asleep on the couch. The tv was still playing some action movie and Ian acted as a pillow to Mickey. He was laying on his back, face full of Mickey's hair and an arm hanging off the couch as well as around Mickey's back while Mickey was crushed in between Ian and the back of the couch with his head on Ian's chest, an arm thrown around his waist and one leg over one of Ian's.

"Sorry about them" Mandy said quickly attempting to find the remote, which was abandoned by Ian's hand on the floor and turning off the tv. 

"No, it's fine. Should we wake them? That can't be comfortable?" Derek asked slowly coming up behind Mandy.

"Nah, they're good. I've found them in worse positions before." And then they were smiling and running into the bedroom to try some positions of their own.

**

It was around nine o' clock when Mickey finally got off of work and headed back to the apartment. Jason had two people out of work today and need all the help he could get. He offered Mickey double his pay if he would stay for and extra four hours. He felt the October wind on his face as he walked home, still not having enough money for a car but the three of them survived without one. They all walked within walking distance of fifteen minutes or less, and when they wanted to get to the city they took the subway. He entered the apartment and gave a quick hey to his sister and boyfriend sitting on the couch watching some show almost on silent. He hung up his jacket up on the coat rack and when he turned back Mandy was less than 3 inches form his face.

"Jesus Christ Mands, give a guy some warning," He started but saw the look of despair and worry in her eyes and face. "What's wrong?" He asked immediately worrying himself.

"It-it's Ian." She stuttered. "A-after you left for work he said he was having a bad day and was gonna stay home, but after I got home he wouldn't talk to me and just kinda laid there like before we got his meds balanced and everything. I-I even tried to get Derek to break him out of it, b-but," she struggled to find the words to how she was feeling. Ian had been overall okay since the move, only feeling a little depressed and a little hyper for a couple hours or so, but never went back to how it was before they had taken him to the doctor. 

"Hey, hey," Mickey cooed placing his hands gently on her shoulders. "It's okay, we'll get through this," he said gently as he pulled her into a hug. She buried her head in his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his torso. "shh, he'll be alright, we'll figure it out." Mickey kept repeating and once she calmed down he brought her over to sit on the couch and wrap up in Derek's arms. Then he moved to go check on his boyfriend.

He was curled in on himself and had his back facing the door. He looked so skinny and vulnerable when he was like this, Mickey could practically count the knobs in his spine from where he stood in the doorway. Mickey moved around the bed and crouched down into a squat right in front of Ian. He had his eyes shut, but he could still see the misery in his face. 

"Hey, Ian. It's me," Mickey said slowly bringing his hand up to stroke Ian's right cheek. He gently placed his hand and began to rub his thumb up and down Ian's cheek bone. "Ian, can you wake up for me. Fuck, please open your eyes. Let me know your still alive." Mickey said with a slight chuckle, but as soon as he did he felt his eyes start to water and he could hear the hitch in his voice. "Ian," Mickey said lowly and desperately slowly moving in to kiss the side of his head; when he came back down Ian was slowly opening his eyes. "hey, how-how you feeling," he asked with a small smile trying remain positive through all he was feeling inside.

" 'm tired Mick." he said slowly closing his eyes again.

"okay, hey wait can you stay awake for a few more minutes, please Ian," He said again and Ian opened his eyes just enough to see out of them "how long have you felt like this?" He asked while he was still conscious. 

" jus' hit me this morning. I think.." he paused and sighed, " it's jus' stress. messin' with my pills." He said cautiously and delfated like he was afraid to admit he had the flaw of stressing.

"okay, okay we'll get this worked out don't worry. You want anything? Water, food?" Mickey asked beginning to get up when Ian grabbed his wrist previously on his arm and held on as tight as he could with the little amount of energy he had.

"Please, stay Mickey. Don't leave me." He said pleadingly 

"of course, of course, I would never." Mickey replied stripping out of his work clothes and down to his boxers gently climbing in behind Ian. He pressed his chest to Ian's back and wrapped his arm around Ian's waist and brought his hand up to his chest when Ian immediately twinned his hand interlacing their fingers, drifting back off into the unconscious. Mickey stayed awake for a while after Ian had drifted off thinking of how they were going to handle this, but he knew as long as the three of them sticked together everything would eventually be okay. 

**  
They had made it six months through the allergies of spring, the heat of the summer, and beginning of fall without any of them getting anything larger then a small cough or a minor cold. It was a matter of time before one of them had gotten majorly sick and its all started two weeks after Ian's episode when Mickey started showing signs. 

Mandy was just waking up with her head buried in her boyfriend neck. Derek had been staying over more times during the weeks then he did at his own place, but still refused to move in with Mandy claiming he didn't want to 'over crowd' the three them, seeing as they already had a little unit together. So he simply came over a majority of the week so Mandy felt less lonely when Ian and Mickey fucked off to do 'other things'. Mandy woke up this morning to hear loud coughing coming from the kitchen, and every time it stopped a muttered curse as well. She was too comfortable to get out of bed, but a minute later she heard a muttered argument only making out two parts of the conversation; "Mick, c'mon." and "I'm not fucking sick, alright? I'll be fine, I can manage a cold I'm no pussy." and quickly fell back asleep once she heard foot steps to the other bedroom. 

\--

Two days later she sat with Ian on one side of the couch, her side pressed up against the armrest, while watching some reality tv show and making fun of the girls complaining about their hair and nails and the guys who constantly complained about the girls, but never did anything about it. After 45 minutes of watching this brain cell killing show Mickey shoved through the front door and slugged off into his room with not so much as a grumble towards the two on the couch. Five minutes later he came back out in now sweatpants and a sweatshirt, that looked to be two sizes too big. He threw himself onto the couch, next to Ian and grumbled something neither Mandy or Ian could hear. Mandy looked up from Mickey to see Ian giving her a confused look.

"What?" she asked laughing. Mickey usually never spoke unless he had something to say and it was always loud enough for at least Ian to hear.

"I said, 'm fucking freezing, don't we have any goddamn heat in this apartment, or do I work all fucking day just to come home to a below fucking freezing house." Mickey with aggravation and annoyance in his voice but despite his annoyance, buried his head into the crook of Ian's neck wrapping his arms around himself to try conserve heat.

"MICK! Your forehead is burning up!" Ian exclaimed lifting Mickey's head a little just to feel his forehead with the back of his hand. Mickey's eyes were closed as he grumbled once again and leaned into Ian's hand tiredly. "Mands do we have some Advil?" Ian asked placing Mickey's heavy head back on his shoulder. 

"Yeah, I'll go grab some." She said and walked off into the kitchen. She grabbed the bottle and pour three Advil into he hand and filled a glass with sink water before returning to the kitchen to see Mickey with a new blanket and his head on Ian's lap.

"Thanks." Ian said helping Mickey sit up and grabbing the pills and water from Mandy. She returned to her seat at the end of the couch, and once Mickey had taken the pills, to exhausted to protest, and fell back Ian's lap promptly falling asleep. Ian and Mandy continued to make comments on their show while Ian mindlessly ran his fingers through Mickey's jet black hair, and rubbing down his arm when he shivered. 

\--

The following day Mickey had stayed home from work, and Mandy had picked up a double shift because she knew they were about to be behind on their rent, and Mickey not working would only make the situation worse. Ian had been texting Mandy throughout the day worried about Mickey, but she told him to fuck off before her boss caught her and that he could take care of himself. Milkovich's were practically raised not to let illness affect them. When she returned to the apartment around 11 she expected to find a silent apartment, but instead was greeted by the distance noise of vomiting. She almost turned around and went back to work before she gaged herself, but she soon heard silence after a few seconds and then soft whispers. She turned slowly towards the bathroom and saw Mickey seated on his knees resting back on the balls of his feet, barely staying up and Ian next to him with a killer grip around his shoulders with one arm to make sure he didn't fall and was rubbing his other hand up and down his lower back. 

"My head feels like it's about to explode." Mickey whispered so low Mandy almost missed it.

"I know, babe, I know." Ian whispered back rubbing his back and letting Mickey lean on his chest. Ian slowly looked up to see Mandy standing there and made eye contact, both with a deep look of worry. "Do you think you can get back to bed? Mandy's here if you need help." 

"I'm good Gallagher." Mickey said stubbornly, but when he tried to push off the ground he stumbled only to fall down and he would have hit his head on the toilet bowl, if Ian hadn't been there. Mandy rushed to Mickey's other side pulling his arm over her shoulders for support and they both dragged him back to the bed, gently flopping him there before he fell asleep once again. 

"Is he alright?" She asked standing at the end of the bed. It was a stupid question. Of course he wasn't okay, but she wanted to know if it was a matter of bringing him to a doctor or not. So far none of them had a job where they had life insurance for things that didn't involve work related injuries and a trip to the doctor or hospital would render them broke.

"I-I don't know. I mean I came home and he could barely bring a glass of water to his lips much less get out of bed, and about an hour ago I was sitting on the couch and he just ran into the bathroom and basically collapsed on the ground, and started puking. It's fucking shitty Mandy. If he doesn't get better soon I don't know what we're gonna do." Ian said the whole time his eyes never leaving Mickey's shaking form under the covers. 

"It'll be okay. He'll be okay." Mandy said wrapping her arms around Ian and Ian hugging her back for a few minutes before they released each other and Ian crawled into behind behind Mickey, wrapping his arms around him. 

\--

The next morning Ian and Mandy discussed not wanting to leave Mickey alone, so Mandy would work in the morning and come home around two and Ian would work as long as he could that night to make more money despite them both wanting to stay home and help take care of Mickey. While Mandy was at work she got hourly updates from Ian, and Derek had stopped in to ask if she wanted to go out that night.

"Derek!" Mandy said when he walked in sitting at the counter. She suddenly realized they had gone from seeing each other almost every day to Mandy not talking to him in four days. "I am so sorry I haven't seen you or anything, It's just Mickey's been really sick and a lots been going on.."

"Hey. It's all good don't worry about it." He said cutting her off and flashing her a warm grin. Mandy's guilt faded away and they fell back into easy conversation until she had to go wait on other tables. Derek had stayed there the rest of her shift, and walked her home wanting to come back with her, but Mandy protested not wanting more people to be at risk if what Mickey had was contagious. She opened the door and headed straight to Ian and Mickey's bedroom lightly knocking on the door and slightly pouching it open. Ian was laying on his back shirtless with Mickey's head on his chest and over his heart. Ian kept muttering 'breath with me, listen to my heart,' while Mandy could hear Mickey's rugged hyperventilated breathing from the door way. 

"Ian," she said in a light tone pushing more fully into the room. 

"Shhh," Ian said not sure if it was directed to Mandy or Mickey who's breathing became more erratic after hearing her voice. He motioned for her to come to the side of the bed that was not occupied by the two of them, and continued to whisper "c'mon Mickey, please baby just listen to my heart beat. Babe, just match my breathing, okay? Mickey, you can do it," all while rubbing his back and nuzzling his face into Mickey's sweaty hair. He held his spare hand out to Mandy and she gripped it, while Ian kept trying to calm Mickey down. She sat down cross legged on the bed, gripping Ian's hand just as hard as he was hers, and they sat there with Mickey's harsh breathing and Ian's calming words filling the tense silence that filled the apartment. An hour and a half later Mickey had finally passed out from exhaustion and Mandy still had tears in her eyes and a firm grip on Ian's hand when he turned his head to face her. "We need to take him to a hospital." He said simply with all the energy from his body drained. She simply nodded and they stayed there for a while. Loosing track in their own heads, waiting for Mickey to wake up once again.

\--

"Mands, c'mon help me out." She woke up to a hand slapping her head and she lifted it from Ian's arm. She was still in her waitress uniform and sneakers, but it was now dark and she turned to her left to see Ian struggling with a waking Mickey. Despite boxers Ian was wearing nothing else, and Mickey was only wearing sweatpants.

"Ian I got him, put some clothes on and get him some." She moved to the other side and grabbed him around the waist. He was so out of it, he just slugged against her letting his head fall to her shoulder. Ian quickly slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt before looking for something for Mickey to wear. "Ian, it's November. You don't what to get sick too, do you?" She asked sarcastically and he found two sweatshirts on the ground. He slipped on a zip up hoodie, and helped to get Mickey into a pullover. 

"Mands, go change out of your work clothes." He said sitting on the bed on Mickey's other side and picking him up bridal style out to the living room. She got changed into jeans and a huge long sleeve t-shirt belonging to Derek, that he had left here and hurried into the living room, getting on Mickey's other side and they supported him out and down the stairs. 

"Shit, where the closest hospital." Ian asked suddenly when they were out on the side walk.

"Fuck me I have no clue." Mandy said in realization that they had never bothered to check when they first moved in. "You got him," She questioned and Ian nodded before she went to ask a local man walking on the street. He motioned twelve blocks east and continued on his way. "Twelve blocks that way." she said returning to Ian and Mickey and he groaned, barely holding onto shivering Mickey who was now shivering violently. She walked to the curb and stood for a few seconds before an empty taxi pulled up and they hauled a now nearly unconscious Mickey into the back. Mandy got in the front seat and Ian rested Mickey's head on his lap, as he shivered again from the sudden changes of heat to cold and back to heat. 

Ian got Mickey out once they arrived and walked into the emergency room, while Mandy stayed back to pay the cab driver. She emptied her wallet to him except one lonely five, and ran into the emergency room finding Ian about to get to the desk. She took Mickey and they sat on the plastic chairs as Ian filled out forms and tried to get Mickey into a room as soon as possible despite their lack of insurance. They had been saving to get home to Chicago so Ian could visit his family, but they were going to need to dip into their savings money to afford this hospital trip. Ten minutes later they were admitting Mickey. It took nearly an hour for the doctor to come into the room and do some tests on Mickey. Ian sat on one side of the bed holding onto Mickey's hand and glancing around the room at anything but Mandy. She notice the dark semi circles under his eyes and wondered how much sleep he had gotten over the past few nights. She looked at the clock and it read 12:26; she dazed off for a couple minutes and looked back at Ian to see him asleep over their interlocked hands. Mandy put her arms on the bed and laid her head down as well.

She woke to the sound of a door being opened. It was now almost one and the doctor told them Mickey had Pneumonia. The doctor prescribed and antibiotic to Mickey, but with the hospital bill, they were not going to be able to afford the meds Mickey needed. Mandy took it upon herself to flirt with the doctor and she got him to give them a full bottle of the prescribed antibiotics after seeing they had no insurance. Forty-five minutes later they were back home, exhausted, but gathered enough energy to help Mickey back into bed. After getting him settled the two of them collapsed next to Mickey and slept through the morning and all thought the next day.

**  
Mickey had been back at work for three days, and he was still feeling the tiredness of recovering from pneumonia. It was the middle of November and he had suddenly realized how broke they really were. Ian and Mandy hadn't wanted Mickey to go back to work, but they were not making it by on the two of their salaries. Especially after the hospital they were in serious debt with a lot of people. He had almost completely forgot about their plans to return to Chicago for Thanksgiving until he heard Ian's yelling into his phone when he came home one day.

"Lip, I don't get why this is so hard to understand. I can't come back for Thanksgiving. NO it has nothing to do with me not wanting to see you guys! Are you fucking kidding me? WE'RE BROKE! WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO LET HIM DIE?" Mickey listened to Ian screaming his side of the conversation into the phone at his brother Lip. "Just fucking put Fiona on the phone she'll understand. Lip, we have NO money. What do you want from me?" He continued on as Mickey went to change out of his work clothes with a brief wave to Ian. He had to admit it must be hard for Ian, it was seven months since he last saw his family, but they could not afford anything other than their daily payments right now. He walked back out of the room and moved over to Ian. "No, Fi we can't afford it. I know I promise- yes I know. I'm sorry, but after everything with Mickey we can barely pay our rent." Mickey walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist and simply stood there with his face buried in Ian back. Ian let out a sigh and brought his free hand up to stoke Mickey's arm on his stomach. "yeah, yeah I know. I doubt things would be better here. Plus our apartment can barely fit four of us. Yeah Mandy's boyfriend, Derek. He's really nice. He good to her. I know, Fi, tell everyone else I'm sorry too. okay, I'll call you guys later. Bye, love you." He ended the call and turned around in Mickey's arms. He ran his fingers through Mickey's hair and rested his palm on the back of his head. "How're you feeling." He asked with concern written all over his face

"I'm fine man, just a little tired. How'd the whole 'tell your family your not coming home thing' go?" 

"Eh, not great. Could have been worse I supposed, they just tire me out ya know?"

"Oh I know." Mickey said and they both smiled at each other. Mickey moved to put his head on Ian's chest and Ian rested his head on top of Mickey's, both comfortable in the silence and being content together. Their minds both drifted on how they've made it this far on their own and how many amazing and bad things have happened since they moved, but haven't regretted any of it for a second. 

**

"Gallagher you really think your gonna fit that Christmas tree in this shoebox?" Mickey said when he opened the door on the Sunday before Christmas. Ian had spent all day picking out a tree he was sure was going to fit in the apartment and picking out ornaments to decorate it with.

"Yep!" He said giddily and dragged the tree inside all while feeling the judging glare of Mickey as he held the door open for him. 

"I'd love to see how this works out." Mickey says closing the door and sitting on top of the kitchen counter with a grin as Ian struggled and get scraped by the pine putting up the tree. He had bought a stand to help stand the tree up, and only after five or six tries with Mickey laughing like a hyena in the background he gets the tree to stand up straight. 

"There!" he says and stands back to admire his handy work. Mickey jumps down from the counter to join him in looking at the bare tree. 

"Not bad," Mickey says pecking Ian's lips, "although you do have a few battle wounds," he picks up both of Ian's arms by the wrist to show what he means. The insides of Ian's forearms are covered in scratches, only a few bleeding, but still. "Let's hop in the shower and clean these up," he says suggestively with raised eyebrows and they laugh and shove until their in the bathroom together.

\--

Since they were still in major debt they decided to get only one present for each of them, including Derek. They woke up in the morning, made coffee and sat on the floor with pillows next to the tree with four presents under it. They agreed Derek should go first since he was the newest addition to their little group. He had all but officially moved into the apartment, still returning home every week or so to get new clothes and pay his own bills, but he helped pay some in the Gallagher-Milkovich apartment when they were falling behind and Mickey wasn't working. Their gift was a key to apartment with Mandy asking him to move in with her, and Mickey and Ian adding an 'us too' when they were done kissing. 

Derek insisted on giving Mandy 'theirs' next. He was a business man and had a good job, and good background with parents full of money. He didn't rely on them so much anymore, but ever since Mandy had spent the weekend at Derek's parent's house they had been crazy about her. They even agreed to pay for some of Mandy's present, and although a majority of the pay out had come from Derek and his family. Ian and Mickey had chipped in but they had mainly focused on each other's gifts. By far Mandy's was the largest and heaviest of the four presents, and Mandy almost fainted when she unwrapped a brand new Windows laptop.

"You fuckers.." she started, "take this back, it must have costs a fortune."

"Mandy, it's Christmas, and you deserve the best." Derek said in his huge grin and leaned in to give Mandy a peck on the cheek. 

Mandy just examined the box for a while, and they enjoyed watching Mandy come to the realization of the fact that she had an actual modern computer to use at anytime. Mickey went to reach for his present next, but Mandy had stopped him.

"Why don't we let Ian open his first?" Mandy asked automatically picking up Ian's and giving it to him. He laughed and just shrugged at Mandy's odd behavior, although he knew the reason why she acted this way. Ever since Mickey had started working at the auto shop he had fallen in love with the idea of cars-fixing them, the different types and styles, and he would talk Ian ear off about all the cars they would get and how awesome it was to work with these amazing machines. One day he had mentioned some new car they had gotten in that was gorgeous, but so run down almost no one could fix it. In Mickey's spare time on the job he would try to fix it up, and would always tell Ian about how he was going to fix it and buy it for them one day. But Ian and Mandy had already taken a step ahead of Mickey. Ian had talked to Mickey's boss and agreed since Mickey was the one mainly fixing the car up he would sell it to him for a very reasonable price. They had been saving up for the car-including some of Derek's money- and officially bought it about two months ago. 

Ian tore the paper open, unaware of the value of the gift and gaped at the silver watch in his hands. The clock had a black background with silver hands ticking away and the simple silver words of Omega carved into the background.

"Oh my god it's gorgeous. How-" He was at a loss of words. The silver was perfectly shined and the black made it look so sheik and classy he could not get over how amazing it looked and how much it could have cost. "Mickey, this had to have been really expensive, you didn't have to-"

"Eh look, it's not like it's a fucking Rolex or anything. I got a good deal off a guy, and it wasn't all me either." Mickey finished after he cut Ian off nodding at the two now curled into each other watching them open their gifts, but Ian knew too well that Mickey had defiantly paid a majority of his present from his own pocket. 

"It's perfect. Thank you guys. Thank you." Ian said with a soft smile and kissed the top of Mickey's head. "Aaand the best for last," he said reaching over and then handing Mickey his present. Ian and Mandy bore their eyes into him. He looked at the two of them in confusion before muttering 'fuck it' and ripping open the paper. There was a small box and when he opened it, inside were a set of keys.

Mickey held them up. On the ring of keys was a key chain of a little empire state building him and Ian had gone to in the first month they first moved here, just as a reality check that had actually gotten out and were there, in New York, together. "the fuck are these?" He asked looked at Ian.

"They're keys Mick." Ian said laughing

"I know, dumb ass, but what the fuck for?" 

"A car." He said simply

"A car- you bought me a fucking car?" Mickey asked. No one could tell if his face was of anger or excitement, or differentiating from any emotion really.

"Yeah, the one you always said you were gonna buy when you fixed it up. I talked to Jason and he gave me a good price and-" but Ian was cut off by the lips of Mickey. He gripped the back of his neck with the keys still in hand and deepened the kiss until they were passionately making out. They parted a couple moments later and Mickey's face was a look of pure happiness and bliss.

"I love you." Mickey said, faces inches within each other and Mickey could feel Ian's breath hitch and see his eyes widen. They had always expressed their love a million other ways different than speaking those three words. They knew what they had was stronger than any phrase, but knew what they felt was love; never having the need to vocalize it before.

Ian chuckled softly before saying, "I love you too." and pushed against Mickey's lips. 

\--

A little while later the four of them sat on the couch watching old Christmas movies that were on, being The Christmas Story at the moment and passing around their second carton of spiked eggnog. They laughed and shared stories of their past Christmas'. Mainly Mickey and Mandy listening to Ian and Derek go on about their childhood experiences and the Milkovich's, every once in a while, remembered a good memory and they laughed about how they were glad they got out and a year ago they were all in the worst place of their lives. But now, they were barely holding their shit together but they were okay. They moved from each day to the next in hope, and right now they hoped it would always be this great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!<3
> 
> Leave me comments and kudos to help my self esteem
> 
> Taking prompts if you have any ideas on my tumblr here --> http://fuckyouandyourstarwars.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
